The present invention relates to a method for detecting a specific recording position using cue signals for checking or cuing the recorded information, and an apparatus using this method.
In a tape recorder for recording dictation, a position-indicating signal or a cue signal is often used for searching and checking for a desired position of the recorded information. A plurality of cue singals are used for checking and discriminating between a plurality of recorded information positions. For example, for recording the proceedings of a conference, a first cue signal may be used to indicate a speech by person A and a second cue signal may be used to indicate a speech by person B.
Since checking of recordings using cue signals must be done under the high speed reproducing condition, the tape is often driven by the reel drive. The tape travel speed furnished by the reel drive changes as the diameter of the tape coil wound on the drive reel changes. Thus, the frequency of the cue signal (number of pulses per unit time) changes as the tape coil diameter changes. When a plurality of different kinds of cue signals containing mutually different frequency components are used so that these cue signals may be discriminated from each other by utilizing the frequency difference, the frequency ranges of these cue signals tend to overlap each other during such high speed reproduction so that these cue signals might not be properly discriminated.